Red Snow
by Grey Temptress
Summary: Short story that I have written. Bases on inspirational text of Alex Cross


Red Snow.

"Please don't do this! Leave my granddaughter alone and take me instead!" pleaded the old lady, dropping to her knees. Her stream of tears run down her cheeks has made her mascara smudge across her eyes giving her a haunted look. "What makes you think that I'll do that, my dear?" taunted the man, holding the gun at the little girl, Scarlett's head, who was trembling in the arm of her captor. Her Captor was a tall, burley, notorious murderer known to his gang as 'Scorpio'.

"Razor! Take her with Blaise and Ivan back to headquarters!" shouted Scorpio, glaring at his men. "She may be useful for trapping Detective Fox!" he laughed. Scorpio's gang grabbed Scarlett and started to drag her away. Scarlett kicked and screamed then bravely bit her captors arm in a struggle to get free. "I want Papa! Let me go you badies!" screamed Scarlett, oblivious to what was lying ahead.

"Ha-ha! Oh she's a feisty one isn't she?!" laughed Scorpio. "Take her away boys!" he commanded. Scorpio's men took Scarlett and put a cloth around her mouth to muffle her screams, and bundled her out of the room. "Stop it! Why are you doing this?" the grandmother begged, clasping her hands together in front of Scorpio. "Why did you come here? What will you do with my granddaughter!" she cried looking up at Scorpio's face.  
"Why, Marianne dear, what's with all the fruitless questions? Hmm? I know everything. Now no time for chit chat. Where are the files, your son, Ed Fox kept hidden away?" He raged, pushing the old woman into a corner.  
"How do you know he keeps them at home?" asked Marianne shocked at this revelation. "Why, that's for me to know and you to never find out!" spat Scorpio heartlessly. "Where are the papers you old Hag?" Scorpio demanded.  
"I'll never tell you!" yelled Marianne at Scorpio's face.  
"Well, say your last prayers woman, I know where to look, I don't need you anymore!" roared Scorpio, pointing the silver mamba pistol at Marianne's head.

The sound of a bullet, a scream followed by a thud was heard after Scorpio cocked his gun and fired. There was a shocked silence in the house. Scorpio motioned with his right hand at his gang member, Victor, to search the documents.  
"We have five minutes; break that damn safe in the study!" Scorpio yelled, pointing at the study, Victor instantly obeyed. Scorpio looked at the corpse on the floor; the pool of red blood was starting to flow. Scorpio called out to his last man, whom was standing near the window waiting for orders.  
"Alec, throw her out, onto the snow!" he barked, turning away from the lifeless body of Marianne and walked away.  
My work is half done here, Scorpio thought smiling to himself.

"What is it Patterson?" I asked, shuffling the huge amount of papers in to a neat pile on my desk. I put my completed crime report cases next to my silver nameplate, which proudly read "Edmund Fox, Head Psychologist of Homicide and Major crime department".

"Well, the FBI squad needs you, Ed," replied the man on the other end of the phone, but he was hesitant on telling his boss any more. "Boss, I don't know how to say this but I am really sorry, it's..." he paused. "Go on, hurry and tell me, I do not like that tone of yours Patterson!" quizzed Ed waiting patiently for his reply.

"Its Scorpio Boss, this time, it's..." "God damn it Baker! Spit it out!" I snapped, sitting down on my chair shaking with fury. "It's your family, your mother is dead and there is no sign of your daughter, come quick Boss" Baker said apologetically, and then disconnected the phone.

I jumped up and froze. The blood running through my veins turned cold. I started to feel dizzy; my eyes burning from the tears that flowed. There was complete silence as I regained my composure and I hurriedly left the building. I was breathless when I reached my car, but the adrenaline raged through my body as I jumped into action.

I sped down the highway and reached my manor in double the time I usually reach home. The flashing red and blue lights of the police and ambulance vehicles were seen and the siren was blazing as I skidded to a halt outside my house. I pushed passed the police and FBI officials, towards the garden where majority of the officers stood. I suddenly stopped. There right in front of me was my Mother. Lying on the ground, her red blood staining the whiteness of the snow. I fell to my knees and cried.


End file.
